Bounty Hunters: A Revenge Story
by Rrjm
Summary: This story is losely based on Metroid


Bounty Hunters: A Revenge Story

The wind was harshly blowing in the large city of South Erith, and the Whites were growing cold…

"Now Ike, Frank, don't talk to any strangers, don't leave the house, just stay put. If you need me or your mother use the hologram watch that you each have to contact us," Roy lectured.

Cassandra and Roy walked outside and started to gear up for the day's work. As the wind was whipping, outside an ominous cloud came overhead.

"Looks like another storm," Cassandra's muffled voice said. "I'm off, and don't lose more money today, ok?"

A deep muffled voice of Roy's responded. "Listen, I play until I lose three times. I'll hit the gym today." He paused. "See you at five, Shadowmace."

Shadowmace responded, "As you should be home at five as well, Triggerfinger."

The two parents departed for the day.

Triggerfinger arrived at May's Bar and walked through the kitchen and moved a shelf containing pots and pans. Behind the shelf was a secret door. As Triggerfinger opened the door it squeaked, and a dim light presented itself. A group of bounty hunters were laughing and lavishly throwing white, red, blue, green, and black poker chips in the middle of the poker table.

"Hey, boys, Triggerfinger's back," he yelled. He walked in closing the door behind him and exchanged $100 for some poker chips. He scurried over to the table. After winning a few hands his watch went off. As the hologram turned on, two bodies lay motionless. A familiar voice came over the speaker.

"The police are sorry to inform you that Ike and Frank have been killed by Metastar. We got it all on video. He got away though." The policeman's signal went dead.

"No. My sons. T-they can't be gone!" Triggerfinger yelled as he exchanged his chips for money. Then he sprinted out of the bar, and onto Moonshine Bounty House where his wife would be.

"I got him before my time was up! Give me my two-hundred dollars!'' Shadowmace looked at Edison, her boss, who was a leader of a mob and her bounty hunter group.

"I wanted him with a heartbeat! You're lucky that I like you, Shadowmace. You know that skull over on the wall? Well, that's one of my worker's heads after he made a mistake. Watch yourself."

Slowly, Shadowmace backed away and went to the counter. She started to sip her drink when her watch went off. As the message played, she hurled her glass against the wall in anger and disbelief.

Shadowmace walked over to Edison and looked at him long and hard. His green and slimy skin and orange uniform made her shake in fear. She regained her composure.

"I want after Metastar in sector Forty-eight! Three point five million dollars is the price, so what do you say, _Boss?!_" A large crowd came over. Nobody had ever questioned Edison before. The crowd was chanting.

"Get her!"

"Take it back!"

"End it!"

Edison silenced the crowd. He gave a firm nod as he looked at Shadowmace with dagger eyes.

"Alright," he said. "Ten days. I'll start the timer at midnight tonight. Good luck."

Two guards with orange vests and helmets dragged her out of the bar and tossed her on the cold sidewalk.

At five pm Shadowmace and Triggerfinger met at a park to plan the assault. They didn't want to go home and see their dead boys. A whole bag filled with blueprints was on a picnic table. Shadowmace was marking points of weaknesses and downloading them into their visors.

Triggerfinger got up, "Ready to get him?" Triggerfinger asked Shadowmace.

A stern look came from the red visor. She grabbed her gun and loaded the magazine. "Let's do this," she said.

**Chapter 2: Revenge**

The two bounty hunters were embarking on a mission. A mission for REVENGE! Shadowmace and Triggerfinger ventured to an empty lot. Then, a land mine exploded next to Triggerfinger.

"Pull up the blueprints for the underground village of war," Shadowmace suggested.

"Thank you for the advice," Triggerfinger said sarcastically. "Next time tell me before I'm nearly killed!"

The blueprints were loaded on the visor. It showed that there were a at _least_ 1,000 more land mines in the underground village. Shadowmace took her pistol and shot the ground. All of a sudden a chain reaction caused all the land mines to simultaneously explode. Smoke circled the two bounty hunters.

Triggerfinger yelled, "God! I can't see a thing!"

As the rubbish cleared a grey door appeared in front of them. As the door opened green suited gunners started to fire at Triggerfinger and Shadowmace. Triggerfinger fired seven shots hitting two gunners. Triggerfinger and Shadowmace spotted a blue circle on the chestplate. The circle was a sign of the Valor Assassins of War! The Assassins were known for burning cities, and killing anybody in their path. Shadowmace ran forward with Triggerfinger close behind. The two hid behind columns shooting down the warriors. Shadowmace took out her flamethrower and scorched twenty more killers. Waves and wave of warriors came, but they all fell dead.

Then a pair of killers with a gold circle on their chestplate handcuffed them from behind. With guns pointed at their heads they moved nervously into a dark and cold room, and saw famous bounty hunter's bodies hung or were blood covered. None were living.

A slow clapping began. "Well, well, well. I knew you would come. It was simply just a matter of time." The figure stepped out of the shadows. Metastar presented himself. "Guards," he ordered, unlock the cuffs and leave us alone." The green chest plated men bowed and carried out the orders. Walking around his victims, Metastar began speaking very slowly. "I'm disappointed," he said. "The great Triggerfinger and Shadowmace are about to die. But first let me tell you a story. I was walking along the street when two boys jumped me. I defended myself. Then they ran home and met their demise. There names were… Ike, and, oh, yes, the other went by Frank. Shall you surrender and rot in jail, or fight me? Your choice."

Triggerfinger sprung to his feet, as did Shadowmace. In unison they both yelled, "Fight."

Metastar drew his black light sword from its hilt. He ran at Shadowmace full speed. She ducked and rolled, dodging the mighty swing.

"You forgot to take our weapons," Triggerfinger taunted. He brought out his gun and fired five shots. They all were absorbed into the light sword.

"Drat! I had you!" The yell from Shadowmace was so loud, that Metastar fell flat on his back. He somersaulted into a front flip dodging the fire from Shadowmace's flame thrower. She then took out a grenade and threw it at Metastar's feet. The loose tiles on the floor hit Metastar's hand during the explosion. Triggerfinger grabbed the light sword from the shaking hand of his foe. Then he was punched as Metastar fled to the next room over, where all his waepons were located Triggerfinger tossed his black sword to Shadowmace while he snagged another. The new red one lit the room up. Metastar was not there, though. Another room over, Metastar awaited with a dual bladed green light sword.

The three clashed in the middle of the room. The beams were temporarily locked. Triggerfinger pulled a dagger out of his pocket and, killed Metastar.

"You did it. Our children are avenged," Shadowmace said in joy.

Triggerfinger frowned and hung his head. "No. We have committed the greatest sin: Killing another. We are now outlaws. Even though my heart beats, I just died..."


End file.
